The present disclosure relates generally to a tow strap for towing a vehicle, and in particular, to a retractable tow strap for towing a vehicle.
Tow straps can be used to tow a wide variety of vehicles. Tow straps are often chosen because they offer a significant weight savings over other towing connectors, such as tow chains or tow bars. However, a loose tow strap can be difficult to store, especially when a relatively longer length tow strap is used. Most vehicles have limited storage space and motorists must weigh the use of that space for many purposes. While many motorists choose to use at least some of the available storage space for automobile emergency equipment, the ability to containerize the equipment or size of the container itself often plays a role in the decision, with preference being given to effective equipment that fits in smaller containers.
Self-retracting tow straps are known, but self-retracting mechanisms can be unreliable, rendering the tow strap inoperable when the strap is most needed. Tow straps that are not containerized suffer none of the malfunctions of the self-retracting straps, but are bulky and difficult to store efficiently. In an emergency situation, operability is critical; however, emergency situations tend to occur rarely. Accordingly, most tow straps will spend most of their time in storage somewhere in a motor vehicle. Thus, it is important that a tow strap store easily, but it is critical that the strap work when it is needed. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a retractable tow strap apparatus that can overcome the aforementioned problems.